


Captain America I Hate You

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Half Asleep, Howard Stark Bashing!, Oneshot, Other Erkinstein symum soldiers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stark Bashing!, Steve Bashing, Steve Bashing!, its 1 AM no hate, really tired here, tired writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: what if the super soldier program had more than just one subject intead of one? what if they had seven soldiers subjected to and survive not including Steven rogers? What if steve rogers didn't do even half of what they claimed? what if after four are killed the S.S.R now known as S.H.I.E.L.D places the surviving three in cryogenic stasis chambers until their needed?





	Captain America I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fan-fiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].
> 
> Comment about spelling and grammar if you like but (there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be also) there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.
> 
> I don't own (marvel) Avengers or Captain America.

Captain America, the original patriotic hero.

Pft. Hah as if. More like the overpowered doof who was given the credit of the work the Iron warrior the Actual original hero. The first subject. The FEMALE superhero.   
If I ever have the complete and utter displeasure of meeting that fake in person I would more than gladly punch that test tube experiment in the face. Not all of us needed the syrum

You heard all these exciting stories about ask that he'd supposedly done when the only things he'd actually done, was 'rescuing's the 107th devisioin when they were captured and going on what we all knew was a suicide mission, but of course Stark made it seam as though it was an actual mission. He just wanted rid of the wimp that only got into the program out of pity and because of his compatible blood type to the syrum so there was a smaller chance of failure.

Even four months after his plane went down he was still receiving recognition for what other people did. I swear I blame the stupid uniforms for those who didn't die as a result of the testing.

A year after he 'died' in the eyes of the public the first working cryogenic chamber was successfully completed and so a few select agents of the SSR were chosen to have our aging temporarily suspended until we are needed to be called into action.

(Basically they placed their best toys into a box before they could break)

And today for I'm being in froze.

Time to save the world again. Ciao chikas.


End file.
